Instant Boyfriend
by scrapmom
Summary: One minute Kurt is having coffee and minding his own business and the next he has a boyfriend...what? AU. Just another way for Kurt and Blaine to meet, and it's at the Lima Bean, of course.


**A/N This is an AU story. Kurt is at McKinley and Blaine is a Dalton and they have never met. I guess this is just another way for them to meet, and where else but the Lima Bean? Honestly, I have no idea where this came from. It's different for me, but I kind of like it. I hope you all do too.**

"Hi." Comes a voice right next to him. "I know this is really out there and all but could you please do me a huge favor?"

Kurt looks over to see the most amazing looking guy sitting right beside him, too close for a stranger. He has slicked back hair and gorgeous greenish brownish swirled eyes he's ever seen. And those eyes are currently boring into his soul, begging for something.

Before Kurt could speak, the guy continues quickly, "There is this super pushy guy who has been after me for weeks and won't leave me alone. I've tried walking a different route to class, eating at different times, heck, I've even skipped a few meals and that is not an easy thing for a growing boy." He says as he gestures wildly to himself.

He's rambling and Kurt thinks it's adorable. He should have gotten up and left when the boy sat down but there is something so endearing about him that Kurt can't help be intrigued.

The boy notices Kurt's slight smile and he grins so big it crinkle his face and Kurt feels something flutter inside his stomach. They sit there for a minute just gazing at each other, smiling like idiots, when another boy plops himself down next to the amazing guy (Kurt has yet to get his name), and puts a hand on his back.

He sees AG (amazing guy) flinch and his eyes turn suddenly from soft to hard. Seeing this causes a jolt of possessiveness to go through Kurt.

"Blaine," the unwanted guy says, and even his voice is grating. He's trying to sound sexy but instead it's just short of creepy. "I've been looking everywhere for you, sexy."

Blaine, Kurt thinks. Yeah, he seems like a Blaine. It's perfect, just like him.

AG, no Blaine, has yet to turn around but Kurt can feel the uneasiness coming off him in waves, and sees his eyes pleading with Kurt and Kurt's not sure how he knows what to do, but he just does.

"Excuse me." Kurt says, his voice biting. "Would you please take your hand off my boyfriend?"

Kurt sees Blaine's eyes go wide in surprise, but there's a hint of happiness in there and Kurt knows he made the right choice.

Creepy guy doesn't remove his hand but snorts what is probably supposed to be a laugh. "Are you serious?" He says looking at Kurt, then speaks to the back of Blaine's head. "Come on Blaine. You and I both know you don't have a boyfriend. Just cut the crap and come with me to Scandals tonight. I promise to show you a good time."

Kurt sees Blaine shudder at the thought, and the guys cockiness is starting to piss Kurt off, so he leans over and forcibly removes creepy guys hand by picking it up and flicking it off Blaine's back.

Creepy guy just smirks and gives Kurt a hard look. "Give it up. I know you are lying. You don't go to Dalton so you there's no way you even know Blaine, let alone be his boyfriend." He says the last word with distain.

"You're right, I don't go to Dalton." He says and sees Blaine flinch again and his stomach lurches. He's only known this boy for 10 minutes and all he wants to do is protect him. "I go to McKinley. Kurt Hummel, at your service." He says, glancing quickly at Blaine so he knows follows Kurt's lead. "After choir practice, I like to come here and get coffee, which is where I met my amazing boyfriend." He reaches out and puts his arm around Blaine and nudges him slightly. Blaine understands and turns in his arm toward creepy guy.

"That's right Sebastian, Kurt and I meet here a couple times a week after our respective choir practices. It's the only time we can see each other during the week." Kurt squeezed Blaine's shoulder to let him know he understands.

"Please," Sebastian sneers, "there's no way Blaine here has a boyfriend. The boy is as uptight as they come. I've been trying to loosen him up for a while now but he's playing hard to get."

"Well, he's not available to 'get' anyway, so back off and leave my man alone." Kurt growled and pulled Blaine closer to him.

Sebastian laughed, surprised at Kurt's attitude. "So you expect me to believe that Mr Perfect here had enough balls to ask you out? He may be a tiger on stage, but he's a kitten when it comes to sex."

Kurt pasted on a fake smile before answering. "Not everything is about sex, Sebastian." Kurt said, grounding out his name like it was something nasty on his mouth. "As a matter of fact, what drew B and I together was romance."

Even though Kurt really didn't know Blaine, he somehow knew that Blaine would love romance as much as he did, and he had no idea where the nickname came from, but if Blaine leaning in closer was any indication, Kurt had guessed right yet again.

"Romance. That's a laugh. Blaine here doesn't know anything about romance. He tried to get us to help him serenade some Gap loser last year, and he wanted to sing 'When I Get You Alone.' So excuse me if I think you are both full of shit." Sebastian spat.

Kurt felt Blaine tense up under his hand again and knew that he would do anything to help this handsome stranger, and the first step was to convince this meerkat faced asshole that Blaine was taken.

"Well, Blaine must have learned something since then because let me tell you, the boy sitting next to me is as romantic as they come." Kurt said, smiling.

Sebastian laughed again and honestly, Kurt had just about had enough of his attitude and he was seriously blocking him from getting to know the gorgeousness that was Blaine. And Kurt wanted to know everything there was to know.

"Ok, say I believe you," Sebastian said, his tone showing the opposite. "Then you won't mind answering some questions, right?"

"Look," Kurt growled, "You really need to back off. I only get to see B for a couple hours a week and you are seriously cutting into our alone time, so if you don't mind..." Kurt waved toward the door. Unfortunately, Sebastian wasn't budging.

"If you two meet here so often, then how come I haven't seen you together before now?" Sebastian asked smugly.

Kurt froze for a moment, wondering how he could answer that, when Blaine piped up, "Because I have been hiding from you Sebastian. You won't leave me alone and try to follow me everywhere and frankly, it's getting a little annoying. We usually sit back there." He gestures back toward a small couch that's partially hidden by a plant and currently occupied by two other patrons. "That way, if you do show up, you can't see us."

"I always get here first," Kurt said, playing off of Blaine, "and save our seat, but today it was already taken, so I had no choice but to sit here." Without realizing he was doing it, Kurt's thumb began to rub back and forth on Blaine's shoulder where it was resting.

Sebastian noticed and glared at Kurt. "If you two are boyfriends then, why don't the Warblers know about it?" He asked Blaine.

"I-uh," Blaine stuttered and Sebastian smirked.

"You can't keep a secret to save your life, Blaine. Especially if it involves a guy."

Sebastian's arrogance was really grating on Kurt's nerves, which explained why he, a boy who doesn't like to be touched by anyone, leaned into the personal space of a complete stranger and stage whispered, "It's ok, honey." His warm breath ghosting over Blaine's ear, making him shiver and Sebastian's eyes widen. "I'll explain everything."

Blaine's body was on fire. Kurt's breath on his skin started a chain reaction that spread across his entire body within seconds. He was surprised everyone in the coffee shop couldn't hear his heart beating. He stopped breathing for a moment, but still had the wherewithal to nod, pretending he was giving Kurt permission to 'explain.'

Kurt was practically leaning into Blaine, his arm still around Blaine's shoulder and his head so close, if he leaned down, he could lay his head right on Blaine's broad shoulders. Kurt took a shaky breath before speaking, so his voice didn't shake.

"I asked B not to say anything." Kurt said finally, and Sebastian raised his eyebrows. "At least not for another two weeks." Kurt hurried.

"Ok, color me curious. Why keep your relationship," Sebastian raised his hands into air quotes, "a secret, and only for another two weeks."

Kurt sighed, like he was defeated, and laid his head on Blaine's shoulder for a brief moment, pulling Blaine closer like he was giving him a half hug. Then he raised his head and looked right at Sebastian before answering.

"Because Sectionals is in two weeks." Kurt said begrudgingly, and Sebastian cocked his head as if to say, 'go on.' "We are competing against each other, and we didn't want people to worry that we were compromising our respective glee clubs."

Blaine turned his head and looked at Kurt with wonder in his eyes, and he was so glad in that moment that he chose to sit down beside this amazing boy who is not only the most beautiful person he's ever seen, but has the ability to roll with things and think on his feet. He is in shock that Kurt was able to put together not only the fact that they were both in glee clubs, but that they were actually competing against each other at Sectionals.

What he didn't realize was how close he was to Kurt until he turned his head to look at Blaine. Their faces were only inches apart and their gazes locked. They stared into each others eyes and everything around them disappeared. Neither knew who moved first, but suddenly their lips were locked in a sweet and gentle kiss.

When they pulled back, both were breathing a little heavier. Kurt smiled and Blaine reciprocated. Neither noticed when Sebastian huffed in frustration and left, grumbling about telling the Warbler's.

"So boyfriend," Kurt teases when he realizes they are alone at the table. "You better tell me more about yourself, incase any of your other friends come looking for you and interrogate me."

"We'd better exchange phone numbers too, because once the Warbler's find out, they are going to want to know everything." Blaine smiled back at Kurt, still so close that the urge to kiss him is overwhelming. "I do have some time available now that my stalker is gone." Blaine said, his voice husky.

"Then we better not waste it." Kurt breathed quietly, hoping Blaine understood his meaning.

"Mmmhmm," Blaine hums in agreement before leaning in to kiss Kurt again.


End file.
